My Kind of Rain
by sorasqueenb
Summary: She was the calm. He was the storm. They were made for each other. Before, after, and always. Fluffy little onesie! Sora/Kairi


A/N: Hey all! So this is THE first story I have written in YEARS on here! So please be nice! For this is ALSO my first lemon! I know, big change. As for my disclaimer: Ahem. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or Tim McGraw. Unfortunately. Hehe. HOWEVER! I do own my poem :)

This story is based on a poem I wrote called "Come in With the Rain." It is also loosely based on the song "She's my kind of rain" by Tim McGraw just to add something ! :)

Just ask in a review or PM me if you want to see my blog! I will give you the link!

Just a short and simple little fluffy story.

Enjoy, R&R!

Much love! xox, Raye

PS: Please be warned before you hate on this!

This story contains lots of fragments and not the most proper grammar. It is the way I wanted to write the story, and a lot of my stories and poems contain fragmented writing.

If you read it aloud in your head it is because it is the way I want the story to sound.

Just thrown that out there ;)

Also it may give off like I put a whole bunch of space between paragraphs or sentences and this is because I only have "Pages" on my Mac right now because its brand new and it is kinda crappy software for writing so it comes up all weird when I import it to FF.

OK SORRY IM DONE !

**The sun sat still, in morning's light.**

**I've awakened to witness a glorious sight.**

**Hallelujah! I lift my head and taste the sky.**

**I was told the world is like this when She begins to cry.**

**I felt so warm, in the gentle mists.**

**The dew on the grass, my bare feet were kissed.**

**The two of us ran, but stopped; out of breath.**

**My arms wrapped around her, I love her to death.**

**I kiss her wet skin, so ivory and fair.**

**My fingers intertwined in her strawberry hair.**

**Such a divine moment, in which I feel myself sane.**

**I close my eyes and let her come in with the rain.**

"Sora?" The sound was so real. Crisp, bright, and beautiful. Like coming from a movie scene. I look up to see the most beautiful girl, her crimson locks tickling my chin as they hang over her face. Her knees bent ever so slightly, standing over me. Disturbing me from my thoughts.

I loved to be disturbed by her.

"Kairi." I retaliated. God I loved her name. So simple and clean. But who had ever heard of another Kairi? I know you haven't. Because no one could wear the name like she could.

She stuck her tongue out playfully at my sarcastic response and paused; for a moment lost in her own sights.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She said, her voice in a daze. "Miles and miles of this, all the way out to the sunset. It's like a picture. It's so perfect."

You're so perfect.

She was referring to an area the two of us liked to visit. After our "secret spot" became less and less of a secret everyday, we ventured more north of the island and found what most people would believe to be nothing.

Just more water.

But what made it different was it was it was one of the only areas on the islands that had a lot of grass. Or marsh, should I say. Miles of it. Just growing out of the water with hundreds of vividly colored fish swimming through the endless sprouts of the most lush you could ever imagine.

The color green made Kairi happy. And frankly, what made her happy, made me happy.

However, I laughed.

"I have to say, standing in this water, feeling the fish at our feet, the sand in our toes, surrounded in green is a pretty cool way to watch the sunset everyday, Kai." I walked forward to her and looped her arm in mine, pulling her small frame closer to me.

"Today's different, though.." She mumbled into my chest.

She looked up at me, her periwinkle eyes glistening in the setting sun's light.

"The rain." She went on. "It makes everything so tranquil and calm. Like we don't have to worry about anything. Like everything will be okay." She turned to face the sunset, once again lost in her artistic eyesight.

I smiled at her.

"We don't have to worry about anything. I promise."

She turned, her long locks following suit. They whipped around her, and landed gracefully back in place as she stared into my eyes. Captivating me.

I held my breath and took her in a moment. Her brown bikini and navy blue zip hoodie tied around her hips. Her shell necklace, and another longer pendant sitting perfectly on her chest. Her sunburnt cheeks and the slight freckles from summer on her nose.

She was so breathtaking.

She let out a sigh, and I snapped back to reality, still staring at her moist, parted lips.

"Will you leave me? Ever? One day.. not tomorrow, not the next, but one day? Will you leave?"

Her lip trembled and she stopped and looked at me again, a small tear hanging in the corner of her eye. It threatened to fall.

I wouldn't let it.

_She sits quietly there_

_Black water in a jar_

_Says, baby why are you_

_Trembling like you are?_

I walked forward and wiped the tear from her eye, kissing it as I did.

She continued to speak.

"I'm afraid of you leaving me. I'm afraid to lose you. I-"

I tilted her chin so her eyes would meet mine. Now was the time. She needed to know how I felt. How I loved her so. How we can't just be best friends anymore. The whole island knows it, they see it. Why couldn't she? Why couldn't she see how much I love her?

"Sora-"

I kissed her. I did it. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her beautiful face and peachy lips with all the love for her I had in me.

From day one, it was her. And damn it she would know that.

_She's my kind of rain_

_Like love from a drunken sky_

_Confetti falling down all night_

_She's my kind of rain_

She kissed me back quite quickly. How cute she was when she sucked on my bottom lip. Like she wanted this as long as I have.

I broke the kiss and stared at her. My heart was a 9 pound hammer ready to drop me on my ass.

And then I said it.

"I love you so fucking much, Kairi. And you will never fucking lose me."

She was it. Everything I knew I'd ever want.

She was my kind of rain.

**Alas, the Waning moon was hiding that night.**

**A vicious roar, woke me up with a fright.**

**The tapping around me, invading with sounds.**

**The flashes of light, my heavy heart pounds.**

**She stiffens around me, her face twisted so.**

**Where was her smile? Where did it go?**

**The light flashes more, in her eyes I see fear.**

**I pull her in closer, I wanted her near.**

**I felt so cold, embraced by such noise.**

**I toss and I turn, I can't keep my poise.**

**Such revulsion, Oh, one could go insane.**

**I close my eyes, and pray that She comes in with the rain.**

I felt his warm hands on my skin. They set me on fire. His touch brought me away from my distanced mind.

I love it when he takes me away.

The storms that came on the islands were truly terrifying. At least to me. Ever since I was a child, I've always loathed thunder storms.

It started so suddenly. The calm rain was so beautiful, and out of nowhere the blue skies turned black, and Sora and I ran as fast as we could to get to our boats.

But no. Of course not. We are the only two stuck on the north island in this storm.

Stuck. But at least we had our hut.

We brought furniture, games, snacks, and all sorts of fun things to the hut when we first found out about this part of the islands. It's usually the coolest place to be for us, like a mini get-away house.

But God, really? In a thunderstorm?

I think we can clarify that I'm terrified.

"Kairi?" His voice was cool as steel, but warm as the subtle candles, glowing comfortably through the darkness.

"Hm?" I answered half out of it.

"Come here, baby girl." I could see his aquamarine eyes shining through the candle light, and his arms opened up, welcoming me into them.

I obliged.

"Are you scared? Don't be. I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere."

I felt his toned body against my fragile one and stiffened. He was so perfect. I feel unworthy.

He tightened his hold, which made my stubborn bones relax into him like I was turned into jello.

I put my cheek to his chest and made circles on his ribs with my fingers.

"I can make you not be scared anymore."

Then I feel something strange, and unexpected.

Sora pulled my hair back into a pony tail, and used it like a horse's rein to make me meet his eyes in the dim light.

I melted.

He brought his delicious lips down to my hair and whispered something that I thought would give me a heart attack.

"I don't think I really made it clear to you how much I love you. You know, before the storm."

I froze.

The kiss was so passionate. It was my first. For God's sake, I'm 20 years old! And all I ever waited for was Sora. It was always him. Every day I waited for the balls to tell him how I felt.

And he made the first move.

Was there more?

His tongue creeped out, licking traces around my ear lobe.

If there was ever such a thing as butterflies, I understood what it meant now.

"And Kairi?"

I swallowed hard.

"I'd really like to show you."

_He's the history that's made at night_

_He's my lost companion_

_He's my dreaming tree_

_Together in this brief eternity_

It took me a moment to realize his hand was on my breast, while the other one was resting on my thigh.

I felt like I was being electrocuted.

I loved it.

In minutes he was on top of me. Kissing and caressing me. I was so lost in the moment. I couldn't take it. All these feelings in one moment.

The wetness in my swimsuit bottoms and something hard pressed against my belly button heightened my senses.

All I could think of was to do what felt right. What I felt he wanted. What I surely wanted.

I slowly, sheepishly pulled my pants down and looked up at him. What I wanted, what I so desperately needed, was right at my very finger tips. I tried to silently plead, to make my eyes tell him everything. I tried to the best of my ability.

It failed.

"Tell me what you want." The command was venomous, gritted through his teeth. The lust in his voice was evident, but in his eyes?

The blue orbs looking down on me, through only the dimmest of lights, only illuminated the purest of love. The purest heart.

"I want you." I breathed out.

Doesn't he know? Don't I show it?

"All of you, Sora. Every last bit of you."

"Please." I added. I begged.

And then it began.

He had my legs, one in each arm, wrapped around his body. Two seconds away from being completely whole together. I hadn't even noticed his pants were off.

God he was perfect. His toned body, the v-lines, the length of his wonderful member. Everything about him made me insane.

I had gone from my first kiss to losing my virginity in a matter of a few hours.

And hell, I didn't mind.

He put his member to my entrance and paused, just kissing it. Teasing me.

He knew he was.

"Kairi." He moaned.

Then he grinned, and I swear I might have had an orgasm.

He noticed my arousal, and within moments he was in me. And I was in heaven.

"Aaah!"

It was all I could muster out of me.

"Mmm."

And again.

It went on for what seemed like hours and hours of pleasure. Some say that its painful to lose your virginity. That it was messy, there would be pain first, and maybe some blood.

Not for me. This was meant to be. I felt nothing but unparalleled pleasure.

He was in and out, I was up and down.

We were both so equally lost in each other, and in turn we each discovered something new.

Balance. Harmony?

I guess you could call it love.

"Sora!" I called his name.

He thirsted hard one last time, my pleading, and longing for his euphoria triggering him.

_He's my kind of rain_

_Like love from a drunken sky_

_Confetti falling down all night_

_He's my kind of rain_

I felt it all, it was marvelous.

He crashed down upon me, his heart pounding into mine.

The sweat on his body glistened, his eyes a blue grey like the previous clouded sky. And that was it.

The rain had fed the garden of my life. It was lush and lavishing, it was blooming. With him. The fear was gone. They say the calm comes before the storm. For me, it came all throughout the windy, wild night.

We blossomed together, so wonderfully.

He was it. The one who has done it all. The only one who can make me fall, but be the only one to catch me when I do.

He was my kind of rain.


End file.
